Letters to an Outlaw
by stripedcow
Summary: One shot. No one has written to disgraced captain, Killian Jones, in a long time. It's been even longer since Emma Swan has received a reply to her letters. Messages to an old friend can sometimes link perfect strangers in the most beautiful way. CaptainSwan with hints of Emma/Robin


_Hey again Outlaw,_

 _Sometimes I'm not sure why I still write to you. I know that it's childish that I'm still calling you Outlaw, but what do you expect with a name like Robin. In any case, even if you ignore me forever, you'll always be Robin Hood to me. Who can forget all of those sleeves of Starbursts you stole and hid in my locker on days Mr. Gold really got to me._

 _I graduated from college today. Finally, right? I'm going to be a nurse! Can you believe we haven't talked in person since your senior prom? You were laughing at David for tearing up because he and Kathryn were going to be an hour away from each other for four years, and I got mad because my 15 year old self thought that was romantic._

 _"Emma, there's nothing romantic about co-dependence."_

 _I'm sorry I stormed away from you and called you a heartless prick. I should have thanked you for taking me to prom in the first place. It ended up being the first and only high school dance I went to. School, life I guess, wasn't really the same after you left. Now that I look back it, I think I was just frustrated and probably a little sad. You and David were leaving me alone in that stupid school with those terrible people in that boring town. None of that was your fault though. I understand that now._

 _Agh. Sorry. I already know what you're thinking "too sentimental Ems." Trust me, I'm shaking my head at my own sappiness too._

 _You were right, by the way. That co-dependence definitely got old. Not sure if anyone's told you, but David actually got married a few months ago to this really awesome girl named Mary Margaret. I know what you're thinking, having two first names is really weird, but she's amazing. You'd like her. She keeps David on his toes, and might even make fun of him more than you did back in the day._

 _Anyway, just wanted to let you know that I miss you. Sometimes I freak out because I'll have these moments when I forget what you look like._

 _I hope they're treating you well wherever you are now. The other day on the news they said that your case was finally moving forward, and there was some really compelling evidence against the sheriff who got you in that mess. I'm keeping my fingers (and toes) crossed. Here's to counting down the days I can see you again._

 _Love,_

 _Emma_

* * *

As I let the letter float out of my hands, I couldn't help but wonder who this boy was. A neighbor? A classmate? A friend? A lover? I suppose it didn't really matter. She wasn't writing to me. It's been a long time since someone has written to me.

I stare dully out the window wondering about this girl Emma. Without warning, I am struck with this unquenchable desire to know her.

My chair squeaks and screeches as I roll myself to the table. She deserves a letter back even if it's from the crippled captain of a long sunken ship. I hope she doesn't look too closely at the handwriting.

 _My dearest Emma,_

 _I could not apologize enough for the delay. I miss you dearly and I'm afraid all of the words in the world could not fully describe the longing I've felt for you these past few years. In my darkest moments, I dared not even think about you because I feared I would never see you again._

 _Congratulations on your graduation! I remember you always complaining about school, so I'm glad you managed to get through college without killing someone. I'm glad I wasn't there to be the victim to your temper tantrums. Now now, don't roll your eyes at me._

 _Things are shaping up well for me here. I'm excited that the case if moving forward, so that I might be able to get back to you, David, and now Mary Margaret soon! Although I delighted in ruining his life in our youth, I do wish the very best for David After all he's been through, he most certainly deserves it._

 _Now, we can't have you forgetting what I look like can we, especially since I'm so devilishly handsome. Give me your best description of what you think I look like I'll confirm or deny your suspicions. Why yes darling, I am attempting to wink seductively at you._

 _All joking aside, I do indeed miss you. Believe it or not, my life isn't the same, and it's not because of what happened. You kept me grounded, and right now I feel like I'm floating further away from everything and everyone every single day._

 _Thank you for your letters. They have kept me whole._

 _Love,_

 _The Outlaw_

* * *

"Don't look now, but Captain Hook is actually smiling."

"Shhhhh. Don't call him that Tink, it's not polite. The man's been through a lot! He just lost his brother and his hand in the war for goodness sake."

As if I couldn't hear them. These care nurses act like all their patients were as useless as they are. I let out a quiet, but irritated sigh before casually knocking over the plastic pitcher. The two nurses with the ridiculous names jump back. The blonde one, Tink I believe, looks almost guilty as she glances around nervously.

Hmm… Hook. I have to admit, that's a clever one. Maybe that will be my new moniker.

"Oie! Mail this letter for me, would you love," I toss the envelope over to the shocked pair. The word "love" sounds more like an insult than a term of endearment.

"Uhhh, right, of course. Yeah, I can do that," the brunette barely manages to stutter out.

"Great." Neither of them attempt to reach for the letter. Growling in frustration, I wave my hook carelessly at them. "Sometime this century would be preferable."

"Right… right. Of course. Uh, right away." Surprisingly it's the jittery blonde that manages to grab the envelope first. I watch as the two of them skittishly escape the room. Don't really blame them. I wouldn't stay if I didn't have to either.

I hope that letter was sufficiently vague enough. I don't know why, but I feel as though this Emma girl has been deceived enough. The last I want is to be another reason she loses trust in the world.

* * *

 _Outlaw,_

 _I am in shock. A good type of shock. Honestly, I had long accepted that I would probably never hear from you again. I must have written and rewritten this letter a million times. It's like talking to a ghost._

 _In so many ways, writing to you was what kept me alive after everything that happened. It made me feel like you never left, which kept all of the fears that "Orphan Emma" had at bay. You have been my only constant, and for that, I could never thank you enough._

 _Your letter actually came at the perfect time. I'm not sure if you heard, but they finally put away my old foster dad, the one from my freshman year. He got caught with all this coke in the bed of that Chevy Silverado he always drove around. It's not justice, but I guess it's peace of mind._

 _I know it's stupid to still think about him, about Storybrooke at all really, but I guess I can't help it. We grew up in a strange time in an even stranger place. It sounds weird, but in a way, even though it was in the worst way possible, I'm glad you were able to get away from all the stuff that made you miserable. You deserve the world, Robin._

 _I'm so glad that you are well and keeping in good spirits. You sound happy._

 _Now to the serious stuff. You want me to describe you? Why do I get a weird feeling that you are just trying to make yourself feel better? You're lucky I love you._

 _Hmm… let me see. You're probably fat now. Seriously, you sound way too giddy to be in good shape. You probably also have a scraggly neck beard because you were always too lazy to groom yourself. The mullet has most likely grown back and you're missing teeth because you've been drinking nothing but Mountain Dew and snacking on Cheetos and Twix Bars._

 _Am I close? Yes, I'm smirking now._

 _With affection,_

 _Emma_

* * *

 _Emma, I am hurt. You really think I'm fat now? Well, darling, it doesn't matter because I know you are beautiful as ever. Only one of us has to be good looking._

 _I'll have you know, I don't only drink Mountain Dew. I sometimes indulge in the occasional Sprite, but mostly I just have rum._

* * *

 _Agh. Of course I still think onion rings are better than french fries. The fact that you think otherwise leads me to believe there is something deeply wrong with you. Can anyone really trust the opinion of an outlaw?_

* * *

 _I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when Neal did that. If I could, I would track him down just to give him a firm kick in the ass. You know I'd never let anyone hurt you. Tell David to do it on my behalf._

* * *

 _A compass? You can be any inanimate object and you choose a compass? Why? Honestly, would have pegged you for a sword or bow and arrow man!_

* * *

 _Pongo sounds like a handful! How you manage to take on a full time job as a nurse and train a puppy is beyond me. Mary Margaret better be baking you lots of cookies to thank you for keeping that dog in check. I also hope they make you fat, so you stop making fun of me!  
_

* * *

 _Please, you couldn't handle it._

* * *

 _Not a day goes by that I don't think of you._

* * *

 _Agh. Even though I think you are impossible and incorrigible (and a no good, mean, and snarky outlaw), I'm going to choose to see the best in you._

* * *

 _Now now now Emma, I'm a fan of every part of you. You see that? That's me winking._

* * *

 _You're happy I had my heart broken?_

* * *

 _When are you going to learn Emma? There's always a crisis. Perhaps you should living your life during them or else you might miss it_

* * *

Our letter exchange goes on for months. She's hilarious and clever and sentimental, and with her I feel a piece of me come alive again.

"Mr. Jones?" The tiny blonde girl with the high bun slithers in meekly. "A letter came in for you." Tink sets it gingerly on the tray before exiting with the same stealth.

It's thicker than usual. I feel my eyebrow cock upwards as I curiously tear the envelope open. Immediately, a newspaper clipping and letter land in my lap.

"Local high school senior beat to death by county sheriff, reason unclear."

My heart races as I skim through the article. Picking up phrases such as "Robin Locksley, 18… beat… killed by Sheriff Nottingham… following senior prom… motive unknown… in turmoil… small town… never happened before… confusion… his date Emma Swan…tragedy... foster care... "

I am drenched in a cold sweat by the time I get to the letter.

 _Outlaw,_

 _Attached is an article I should have sent you after the first letter you sent me. I'm sure you didn't realize because if you did, the last few months would have never happened, but Robin Locksley is dead, has been dead for the past 6 years._

 _He died at Shriners Memorial Hospital in Room 314 after he was beat to death by a sheriff in our town following prom. The details of the incident are outlined in the newspaper clip I sent you, so I won't elaborate on them here._

 _I've been writing Robin letters and sending them to the room he died in for the past 6 years as a way to remember him, a way to keep him alive. That's probably how you got the first letter. I can only assume at one point you stayed in that room and someone from mailing forwarded it to you. I'm not sure who you are or what your story is, but I hope you are as happy and vibrant as your letters convey._

 _Thank you for your beautiful words. Thank you for your humor and your care._

 _Thank you for you._

 _But it seems as though we've been deceiving each other, and I don't think I'm able to keep this charade up any longer._

 _You have done so much for me in the past few months, and although I have grown to appreciate, and at times depend on, your encouragement, I do believe it is time for our exchange to come to an end._

 _With care and endearment,_

 _Emma_

I suddenly feel like I am losing someone I love all over again.

* * *

"Hi!" This woman is absolutely stunning. "I'm Emma! I'm going to be taking over for Tink." She erases Tink's name off the whiteboard and in beautiful cursive loops paints on "Emma." My heart skips a beat. Her handwriting has always been so distinctive.

"Emma?" My mouth is suddenly dry. It's hard to swallow. Or breathe. Or think.

"Yup! Emma Swan at your service, Captain!" She salutes jokingly before offering her hand for a handshake. Grinning sheepishly, I wave my hook at her rather ungracefully only to have her grab it and give it a firm shake with a chuckle.

"I read your file. It said that you used to be a captain in the navy, so I figured a proper greeting was in order."

I think I'm in love.

"Ms. Swan."

"Yes?"

"I…" I'm suddenly nervous. What if she's upset? Looking up, I am caught in her green eyes, and like an emerald, she is able to shine brilliantly through her imperfections. My resolve returns. Shaking off the last vestiges of any lingering anxiety, I clear my throat. "I do believe we've already met."

I hold up the stack of letters that I've been stashing under my pillow for the last few months.

She glances over. Her brows furrow in confusion as she flips through the stack. And then something amazing happens. She smiles.

"I thought that devilishly handsome smile seemed familiar."

And for the first time since Liam died, I laugh.

 **A/N: Well, here it is! Just a little plot bunny that was rolling my head for a while. I am low key a huge Emma/Robin shipper so this was my way of testing the water just a bit while also keeping my inner CaptainSwan happy :) Let me know what you think!**


End file.
